A Princess For A Prince
by Powers16
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma train together to make Yamcha pay for his crimes
1. Intro

Hello again as most of you probably didn't like "DBZ staff" I'm sure someone will like this one I made, I happen to be angry when I typed this so bear with me this story has allot of feeling in it...... oh and excuse my typing, and for a disclaimer......I DIDNT DO IT!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"A Princess For A Prince"  
  
  
  
  
  
Turn that shit down!, As Vegeta hollered across the room to Bulma as she was playing "I knew I loved you before I met you song".  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes at Vegeta and said furiously, you know your a bigger asshole than you were!!.  
  
They were at it for hours on end fighting and hitting. Of course Bulma never actually hurt Vegeta, it still got him angry but Vegeta would never hit Bulma back because in his mind it would have made him a coward to strike a woman.  
  
As the yelling went on Dr. Briefs and is wife were hearing it all. "I wish they wouldn't fight so bad " Dr. briefs grumbled after the fighting waking him up from his sleep. Dr. briefs walked to the window and yelled out "HEY You guys keep it down!, your going to wake up trunks!!".  
  
At that moment another scream joined Vegeta and Bulma conversation trunks had waken up at that very instant, Bulma went to the window and looked at their father "THANKS allot DAD!" Bulma fell to her knees crying "its all your fault Vegeta....you never cared about me".  
  
Vegeta mumbled a laugh and said sarcastically, if I didn't care about you I would have never put up with you. Bulma looked at the floor and screamed "YOU are such an asshole!!!" As trunks quits crying he climbs out of bed and waddles to Bulma and wipes the tear from her eyes..."I love you mommy" as trunks said those words with that puppy dog look in his eyes Bulma couldn't help but melt in awe. look at that Vegeta, doesn't he look cute!.  
  
By that time Vegeta was playing Dave Mira BMX on his Dreamcast in the other room .."What kind of humans would use their feet for such a contraption!, how annoying!" but that never stopped Vegeta as he tried to do a 540 in the pool." how can this idiot do a 540 with this trash on wheels! Cant he just fly!?" at that point Vegeta had given up and turned off the game and went to bed.  
  
Bulma in the living room on her knees picking up dishes she broke and vacuuming drinking glasses and shattered before they touched Vegeta. As a funny thought came to Bulma's mind … "You know Bulma, sometimes I think he does that shatter the glass thing before it hits him on purpose!".  
  
Filled with rage and emotional stress, Bulma takes a bottle of whiskey to the deck of her house and starts to down a few shots of the throat burning stuff. At that moment Yamaha is jogging by and spots Bulma With her legs kicked up on the chair her short shorts up to her crotch and a tight sports bra.  
  
Yamcha thought to himself what a nice piece of ass man why did I have to let that go! as Yamcha came up to the deck already walking a bit sideways because his morning surprise came a bit too early sat down next to Bulma and stared at her, Bulma not even recognizing him just kept downing whiskey.  
  
Yamcha started to say "Hi bu-" at that instant Bulma said "SHhh.. Vegeta is asleep" "I don't want you waking him up". Yamcha, trying to make sense of it all, whispered "so what's up?" Bulma with the dull look in her eyes mumbled "nothing much". Yamcha scooted closer and said "how are you and Bad Man doing?".  
  
Bulma wanting to tell him everything but just couldn't said "Just fine everything is fucking perfect!" she yelled, as Yamcha said "shhh!!!" Vegeta yelled "QUIET woman! I'm trying to sleep!" a minute later Yamcha whispered "He's such an asshole" Bulma accidentally not wanting to show her true emotion to Yamcha started to speak without thinking.  
  
"Tell me about it". Yamcha then said "So you two aren't doing so well are you?" Bulma about ready to cry again whispered "no we aren't Yamcha he hit me Yamcha he beat me so bad he makes me hurt allot, in front of little trunks he would sit me down and tell trunks I'm a whore! And a fat slob and he just wont leave me alone!".  
  
Yamcha with an angry stance said "that asshole!" . Someone needs to kick his ass Bulma leave him Bulma, take the baby and come to my house. I promise ill protect you". .Bulma, thinking about the situation she is in agrees and silently gathers all her things from her house and grabs baby trunks...as she carries trunks out the door, trunks said "where's daddy?"  
  
Bulma looked at trunks with no remorse and said to trunks "Daddy is gone sweetie" trunks giving Bulma a confused look went back to sleep as a tear from trunks eye falls down his cheek. Yamcha gave Bulma a blanket and said c'mon just leave he won't hurt you guys again..."thank you so much!" Bulma said to Yamcha and leaned up towards him and gave him a pleasurable kiss ..."You know Yamcha, I liked you better".  
  
Yamcha looked into Bulma's eyes and said "I always loved you Bulma always..." and so they went to Yamcha's car and set off to Yamaha's house........ BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...the 6:00am alarm sounds off, Vegeta feeling sorry for yelling at Bulma noticed she wasn't in bed.  
  
As Vegeta walked out his room he notices..............  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon! !! KEEP IN TOUCH!!! WOOHOO! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
I werked on mah grammah sum may bee yall can reed mai store.eee rite!  
  
  
  
As Vegeta gets out of bed he noticed the room looks like it has been robed!, Vegeta thought to himself and said "now I know nobody is stupid enough to try and rob me!!" I'm going to kick that bastard's ass if I catch him!".  
  
As Vegeta came towards trunks room, the door was a crack open but just enough for Vegeta to see he wasn't there. Vegeta rushed to the room and to his horror, Trunks was gone. He screamed bullas name and she did not answer. He screamed it again and again and again but he still heard the same silence.  
  
"Ok this is not fucking funny that woman needs to cook me some eggs!" But deep inside him he knew what had happened...Vegeta stared at the closet, the drawers, the cabinets where trunks food was..."she left me" he said quietly to himself as he came to his knees..."but with who" why?" a tear started to run down Vegeta's cheek and Vegeta packed his stuff and left on his own towards to mountains..  
  
Meanwhile........  
  
weeeee!! yay!!!! wohoo!! As trunks went up and down higher yammy higher! as Yamcha pushed trunks on the swing Bulma was inside asleep after a night of arguing Bulma and Yamcha had a night of their own..."ok trunks, that's enough for today lets go see what your mommy wants for breakfast!" "ok yammy"  
  
Trunks smiled as they both ran back into the house Yamcha started cutting a tomato when he raised the knife toward trunks "come here you little shit!" trunks started to cry "no yammy don't please!" Yamcha held trunks down and put the knife towards his neck" hah where's your daddy now "  
  
Yamcha went to slash at trunks then Bulma raised quickly out of her nightmare as Yamcha was sleeping next to her and trunks was in the other room, Bulma looked at Yamcha with a grim look as what her dream had described him to be a killer.."But Yamcha couldn't be that type of person" Bulma thought to herself... as Bulma got up to used to restroom she could barley walk due to the "exercise" that night..  
  
Yamcha got out of bed too and went to the kitchen Yamcha sat down with a bowl of cereal and then left to train at Goku's house. Bulma was in the shower with her clothes in the laundry basket and she needed a towel" Yamcha!!!! Can you please throw me a towel!!?" no answer came from him..."Yamcha!?" she screamed. But still nothing...  
  
  
  
AS Bulma got out of the shower dripping water on the carpet she went to get her a towel she got dressed and found a note on the fridge....  
  
Dear Bulma,  
  
Have the following done before I get home,  
  
1.Dishes  
  
2.My wash  
  
3.Clean the bathrooms  
  
4.Vacuum the floors  
  
5.make the beds and clean the sheets  
  
6.I want pork chops tonight with soy sauce as marinade  
  
7.Make sure you bring me some lunch at Goku's house, chichi is a bitch.  
  
  
  
Bulma read the list and crumbled it up and threw it in the trash "I'm not doing shit!" He's not my boss! if he hadn't made a list of his fulfillment maybe I would've done them out of kindness.. But fuck that!  
  
It was getting dark and Yamcha was at the door Bulma opened it up and let him in "Welcome back Yamcha..." Yamcha didn't say a thing to her. He sat down at the table and looked at Bulma with a glare. "What's wrong yamcha?"  
  
"What's wrong you say? Oh nothing really, " "I am hungry you know." Bulma replied "well want to go out and eat?" "I wanted pork chops" As Yamcha's voice grew higher in tone... Bulma looked at him and she knew he was getting mad "well I can make them right now if you like..."  
  
Yamcha stood up and pointed to the fridge "WHERES THE FUCKING PAPER!? Bulma took a step back and said "I...I. threw it away." Yamcha came closer to her and raised his hand "When I give you a FUCKING LIST YOU DO IT!" at that point it made Bulma mad and she yelled back "IM NOT YOUR FUCKING MAID!"  
  
Yamcha slapped her and threw her on the floor and started to beat her.. "You" *Slap* "better" *slap* fucking *slap* 'LISTEN!!" *Slap* Bulma was crying and screaming begging Yamcha to stop. At that very moment Vegeta had an awkward feeling he knew something was wrong but couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
At Goku's house Goku started to think "Poor yamcha he didn't eat anything today, Hunny I'm going to take this fish to Yamcha's house ill be right back in a jiffy" Chichi screamed, "tell that asshole to get a job!!" Goku did an instant transmission to Yamcha's house and heard screaming Goku ran thought the front door and seen yamcha beating on Bulma Goku got furious and grabbed yamcha and took him outside and gave yamcha the beating of his life.  
  
Goku went back in and seen Bulma bruised, beat, bloody... Goku grabbed Bulma and trunks and done an instant transmission to the hospital... Bulma is in critical care and the doctors don't know if she's going to make it... Goku told the doctors that he will be back in a sec... Goku thought to himself... "Vegeta must know" so Goku locked on to Vegeta power source and transmitted there.  
  
"Well hello Kakarat care to challenge me? Maybe this time I won't be too easy on you" Goku looked with a plain face and told Vegeta everything that had happened ..."Yamcha will now die for that" Goku replied "no its not worth it. ill teleport you to the hospital she needs you.." Vegeta agreed and they went to the hospital...  
  
Goku told Vegeta that he had to go and teleported back to his house... Vegeta was sitting next to Bulma holding her hand and Vegeta didn't think she was going to make it either "please hang on Bulma please.." the doctor came in and took Vegeta to the lobby "I have to tell you something.. But please don't over stress yourself...  
  
  
  
....if I get some good reviews ill post chapter 3... 


	3. Chapter 3

Note. Please excuse my Grammah!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The bitter truth"  
  
  
  
The doctor took Vegeta to a private room and sat him down, Vegeta letting his pride get in the way of this determination of Bulma's condition. "Well, as you know, Bulma has taken a beating that has taken her to the verge of death, now what we have discovered is that Bulma was with child...and that she has lost her child. we tried to do our best in saving the child but she has taken massive blows and at 3 months of pregnancy the child cannot survive a blow like that. she had severe bleeding in fact she lost 2 pints of blood. She is very tired and she needs rest to recover, she has a fractured arm and a leg, and at her present condition we estimate she has 48 hours to live if her body doesn't give up first.  
  
  
  
We detected a concussion and we do not know if she is going to wake up... Vegeta looked at the doctor and begun to feel the rage within him, Vegeta started to think about yamcha, how yamcha was beating on Bulma and how he showed no remorse.  
  
Vegeta felt angry and hurt at the same time the tile under his feet began to crack and vibrate the walls began to shake...The doctor looked with Amazement "Please don't! Your going to kill us all, no this isn't the time to do this. Your wife is in critical and you may hurt her more!" Vegeta stopped his anger and flew out the window. As soon as he got far away enough from the hospital he let out a scream that vibrated the earth and nearly cracked all the hospital windows...  
  
"DAMN HIM!!" he screamed "I WILL DESTROY HIM!!" Vegeta transformed into a Super Sayain and flew off to Yamcha's house, when he got there yamcha was gone and Vegeta knew he would've gone to hiding. Vegeta looked at his fists as he made a fist so hard his fingernails cut through his skin "I now know what i have to do, I must find the dragon balls and give Bulma the ultimate gift."  
  
  
  
Vegeta flew towards the North Skies and Visited Dr. brief and asked for the dragon ball detector and left to begin his journey, Vegeta turned on his dragon ball detector and it read 7 dragon balls but 4 of them were together and before his eyes five of them are now together! Vegeta only could think of one person trying to get the dragon balls and that person was Yamcha!" Blast him! I'll get the rest them take care of him later! So Vegeta went to the far end of the world to collect the remaining 3 dragon balls...  
  
"Yamcha!" Merran said "hey lover boy!" as she ran towards yamcha with herself flopping all over the place "I missed you yamcha! Is your mom still sick? Is she ok now? Are you coming back with me yamcha?" yamcha hid his dragon balls and looked at Merran with a smile "no she's still sick"  
  
Merran looked at him with a sad face "oh?" "I thought you said she was going to die" Yamcha getting irritated raised his voice and said "look Merran grow a brain and leave me alone for once...ok?"  
  
Merran looked down and begun to cry "your so mean to me!" and ran off in the dark back to her house "I better get these damn dragon balls ready, I know Vegeta is looking for me but with these dragon balls he cannot stop me!!"  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
"I'm going to get you. This time it's for good...mwuahahha" {SMACK!!} as Gohan slammed the domino on the table "beat that pops!" Goku smiled and looked at Gohan cheerfully "hey Gohan why are your pants off?" Gohan looked down and got red as an apple "Quit doing that dad!! Every time I get you always mess with my head!!"  
  
"Excuses, Excuses" Goku laughed hysterically Gohan just looked at his father "Aren't you a little too young to wet yourself pops?" Goku stopped laughing and looked down "Doh!" ok you win Gohan now lets see what Mom has for desert! "Alright! Pops!" Gohan and Goku stack a sundae 4 feet high.  
  
"hey pops first one to a brain freeze is a loser!" "You got it!" they started digging in and they both fell on the floor and at the same time "You lost!!" "No!" "No you lost!" "hahahaha" as Goku sat up and looked sad, she's like a Sister to me Gohan I hope she will be ok..."me too dad"  
  
Vegeta has accumulated 2 of the 7 dragon balls and makes his way towards yamcha  
  
yamcha was in a cave near Dr. Gero had his secret underground lab and could feel Vegeta coming towards him. "damn he's coming!!" "What am I going to do!?"  
  
So yamcha hid the dragon balls under the rock and dirt and left the cave towards the darkness. Vegeta read his power source leaving but the dragon ball detector read that the balls are still in the cave. so Vegeta didn't follow yamcha and made his way for the cave instead. Vegeta came to the cave and pointed his finger and did a minimal charge of power on his finger to light his way when the dragon ball detector narrowed the balls down to 4 feet away.  
  
Vegeta looked at the ground "what an idiot!, he thinks he can hide them from me?" Vegeta knelt down and dug the remaining dragon balls out of the dirt and rock after what seemed like hours Vegeta was at Goku's house and he could hear something in the house Vegeta opened the door..............  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 coming soon! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I cant type! I admit it! jeeze! anyway I do not own dbz blah blah blah dont sue me..  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bulma's Gift"  
  
  
  
Vegeta slowly opened the door to Goku's house and walks in quietly Vegeta held out his arm and Goku was there holding it ready to fight him off, at that moment Vegeta turned on the lights and looked at Goku like he was an idiot Goku cheerfully looked at Vegeta "oh hi I didn't know it was you!, Whatcha need?"  
  
"I need to use these dragon balls Kakarat" Goku had a grin on his face ..."What for?" Vegeta blurted out a faint laugh "its not what you think, don't worry kakarat I have no desire to rule this Rock you call earth... Humph" Goku relieved by a sigh, "ok what wish are you going to make?" Vegeta had a sinister grin on his face.  
  
"Well as you know Bulma is almost dead. Well I am going to wish her to be as strong as I and with us both having Sayain blood, this will not happen again" Goku looked at Vegeta "its risky you know, very risky, that kind of power can change a person, even destroy one person's mind.." Vegeta looked down "she's going to die. What do I have to lose.." Goku stared long and hard at the floor... "Your right Vegeta, lets do it  
  
  
  
" Goku grabbed Vegeta arm and transformationed to Kame's Tower and they summoned the dragon. the sky now was near dawn and the dragon appeared and the whole sky got dark again the Dragon sensed Vegeta's question and very regret tingly asked Vegeta for his wish Vegeta looking in awe of the dragon could feel its enormous power.  
  
"I wish my wife Bulma to be as strong as I with my Sayain blood I will share." The dragon took a moment to respond "The one you call your wife cannot be granted that wish for she will not survive your power but she will survive your Sayain blood and she must work herself to your level like you have, do you wish for the one you call your wife to have Sayain blood?" Vegeta thought about what he should do...he thought to himself "I will train her myself!" he thought grant me my wish Vegeta screamed to the dragon "your wish is granted and now I bid you farewell" and the dragon withered into the 7 dragon balls and they spread across the 7 peaks of the world...  
  
  
  
A deep scream came from Bulma's hospital bed as Bulma had gone mad and insane and punched holes in the walls with her fist and she bounced from wall to wall until she fell to the floor in a silence's he got up very slowly and looked at herself "I feel...I feel so.....energetic..." she whispered slowly as the doctor looked in amazement and called for the other doctors in an emergency.  
  
Goku and Vegeta transformationed back to the hospital and Vegeta ran to Bulma's room to see her exercising and throwing punches Bulma looked at Vegeta and ran to him and for the first time Vegeta can feel the hug she gave him as tight as ever, Bulma whispered in his ear... "I'm so sorry ...I'm so sorry." what are you sorry for Vegeta asked not knowing what she had done with yamcha... Well Vegeta...I  
  
Chapter 5 coming soon keep in touch! :) 


	5. chapter 5

Sorry I took so long with my stories i have had allot of probs lately,  
  
but I wont let ya guys down :)  
  
  
  
"A new Power"  
  
  
  
As Bulma stared in Vegeta's eyes she went to his ear and whispered to him.  
  
"I'm sorry I cheated on you" at that point Vegeta eyes turned blood red  
  
and his anger blew up but he calmed down very quickly he took Bulma's  
  
hand and begun to speak.  
  
"That's the past, with your new Sayain blood this will not happen to you again you are a warrior now and you will learn discipline from me, don't think I saved your life for it to be  
  
useless, tomorrow you will train with 18, oh and one more  
  
thing, for cheating on me that will be 100 push ups starting now."  
  
Bulma wanted to slap him, but she held back because he should have  
  
murdered her for cheating on him as she starting doing push-ups she  
  
begun to feel more power she was doing them quicker and faster than  
  
she thought she ever could.  
  
After she was done she laid next to Vegeta  
  
and started to kiss him, at that moment they were happy together in  
  
the hospital bed. The doctor now passed out for 10 minutes has awakened  
  
"I've never seen anything like it! Its like she was on an adrenaline  
  
rush!" Vegeta told the doctor to leave that his services were no longer  
  
required.  
  
  
  
The next day has come it was sunny out and there were but only a few  
  
clouds out , Bulma and Vegeta and android 18 with Krillin stood in  
  
fighting Stance, Vegeta looked at Bulma with a smile "This is a serious game we are playing Bulma you need to Learn to evade and dodge with ease". As Krillin and 18 gathered a bunch  
  
of rocks krillin mumbles "heh heh ill get the sharpest ones!"  
  
18 made krillin  
  
kiss her hand and introduced krillin to the floor "sharpest ones huh? Be nice or ill slap you down again" "alright geez!" as krillin got back up Bulma asked him did that hurt? Krillin replied  
  
"Feels like a headache but all over your body" Bulma just observed with her dingy self."  
  
Alright  
  
Vegeta the rocks are gathered!" yelled krillin from afar, "Ok now throw them at her" Vegeta started chuckling "this aught to be good heh" "WHAT!? Hit me with those rocks!?" Screeched Bulma "Bulma cowering herself from the rocks and anything else Krillin and 18 decide to throw at her  
  
. "Hahahah!" as Vegeta was laughing hysterically he gave Krillin and 18 the go to throw the rocks, As they were throwing the rocks Bulma started dodging them one after another with the quickness she had gained from being a Sayain she loved this new power she wanted to test it more, she became wiser after she used the power and her dumb founded talk seemed to disappear after the rocks were all thrown she looked at krillin and 18 and smirked with such a smile that krillin had seem that same smile on Vegeta and Goku when they were about to fight, and krillin said slowly to himself....."Oh.....shit..."  
  
  
  
Day after day they trained Bulma while yamcha was still missing and not to be found, Bulma kept her training up and before long Vegeta and Goku were training her, Bulma held her own against them until something happened on one particular day she was training with them.....  
  
Goku had looked at Vegeta with a confused grin "Where is she?? I just knocked her to the ground and now she's gone" Vegeta stunned with amazement "I...I... Don't know I couldn't follow her at all!"  
  
"this is getting too dangerous Vegeta! She's as strong as us and we are using our Super Sayain Powers!" Goku yelled. then they both got stunned at the same time for Bulma had been gathering up energy and released a double spirit bomb from both hands at point blank range, A deep Explosion roared out and Vegeta and Goku lay beat on the ground Bulma floated down to the ground slowly with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face "We'll Gentlemen I hope we have learned a lesson today"  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma "you know your a real bitch when your using your power" Bulma laughed "then I would be like you them wouldn't I?" Vegeta looked at Goku and they both knew what they had planned Goku grabbed Vegeta's arm and done the instant transmission high in the sky and they both Powered up Goku started his Kamahamaha Wave and Vegeta was starting his Final Flash at that point Goku and Vegeta were going to test Bulma's limits "This is it you hear me!!" "No more!" "We Will take you down!" As Vegeta's Voice Echoed throughout the world as they both unleashed their ultimate attack on Bulma..  
  
As the two mighty Super Sayain's unleashed a power just a few notches from Destroying the world if she managed to dodge it .  
  
As she looked at the Powerful Orbs of Power from the Two awesome Sayain's she thought about Namek, she thought about how scared she was how she was left behind and neglected by everyone she knew, she thought about how she wasn't strong and week from them she felt an anger she left lonely and she felt the need, the need for power the need for Survival the need to destroy what made her afraid and desperate.  
  
As the Powerful orbs came closer she shouted as hard as she could "I...I...WILL...NOT..BE AFRAID ANYMORE! I WILL NOT FAIL YOU HEAR ME I WILL NOT " as she let out a scream that would shatter buildings she grabbed a hold of the two floating orbs and closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.  
  
All of a sudden her hair begun to fluctuate and grow stiff Pointing downwards like nails turning gold then blue then gold her eyes turning green then blue she was feeling the power of a super Sayain then with a force of power level 10 billion she deflected the two orbs out into space the world grew silent and she stood in the same stance which Goku stood when he turned super Sayain, she looked at Goku and Vegeta and she begun to speak.... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer. I WISH I OWNED DBZ BUT I DON'T!  
  
   
  
   
  
Recap  
  
"I...I...WILL...NOT. BE AFRAID ANYMORE! I WILL NOT FAIL YOU HEAR ME I WILL NOT " as she let out a scream that would shatter buildings she grabbed a hold of the two floating orbs and closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, All of a sudden her hair begun to fluctuate and grow stiff Pointing downwards like nails turning gold then blue then gold her eyes turning green then blue she was feeling the power of a super Sayain then with a force of power level 10 billion she deflected the two orbs out into space the world grew silent and she stood in the same stance which Goku stood when he turned super Sayain, she looked at Goku and Vegeta and she begun to speak....  
  
   
  
A New Race.  
  
"Too many times I have grown afraid, too many times I was scared and helpless, too many times i had been taken advantage of. This is the last time any man or woman or simple Sayain will bother me or scare me". As Bulma slowly floated up towards Vegeta and Goku with Bulma's long golden hair stiff and pointed straight down like nails adding fear into the eyes of Goku and Vegeta.  
  
"What's a matter Goku, seen a ghost? what about you Vegeta? cat bite your tongue? "humph.....well..."Vegeta interrupting her with a comment that should have been saved for the Bulma that died and not for the Bulma that had just been reborn.. "BITCH" within milliseconds Bulma smacked Vegeta down to the earth and made Vegeta bow to the Reborn Princess.  
  
"Excuse my cockiness, I am sorry, but you cant blame me Vegeta , It does run in our blood." With a smirk from Bulma as she lowers down to the earth and stands next to Vegeta, watching her loved one dust himself off. "Goku, please excuse us for a moment" Goku with a shocked look in his face and still amazed by Bulma's amazing power Steps down and heads on home." I'll talk to you later Vegeta" As Goku performs his instant transmission technique and disappears in a flash.  
  
"Vegeta, Bulma said with a soft voice, I love you sweetheart." Vegeta said nothing but the look in his eyes said I love you too. "Vegeta, I am tired and I do not want to train anymore. I want to go home, with you. I want you to protect me even though I can protect myself, I would love to have my husband as my protector. Its more convenient that way"  
  
As Bulma smiled and powered down her amazing power and went to Vegeta and kissed him softly. "fly me home Vegeta, just like old times" Vegeta picked up his beautiful wife by the waist and laid her across his arms as she held tight to his neck he flew off heading home never speaking a word.   
  
The Next Morning..  
  
Vegeta walks out of the bed room, face sweaty back scared and bleeding, Heading for the shower as he hear a knock on the door. *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "Go away Pest!" as Vegeta screamed.*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* Vegeta now angry goes to the door and swings it open almost off its hinges. "??"A confused look from Vegeta to his surprise no one is at the front door!?. Vegeta walks back to the bathroom not thinking about anything but a shower until...  
  
  *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* Vegeta now angrier and now ready to kill Screamed again." GET OFF MY LAWN YOU LOUSY KIDS!" the knock then stops and Vegeta makes his way back to the shower. Vegeta now being clean and dressed in his favorite BADMAN Shirt and khakis pants makes his way to the kitchen when he hears foot steps from afar. as Vegeta tunes it in closer he can hear them coming closer and closer!  
  
"I bet those damn kids are going to knock on the door again, HAH we'll see about that!" As Vegeta stands next to the door he can hear the steps coming closer to the door "C'mon c'mon knock you pest knock!" As Vegeta snickered. *KNO......* "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!* As Vegeta blew half the house away and Bulma still in the bed fast asleep not even hearing the blast that took out half her house!  
  
"hhahahahahahha take that you pesky kids!" Vegeta dusts his hands off and looks at the house...."hmm, I got to fix that door sometime..." as Vegeta walks away he hears a cough "what's this?" Goku standing where the door used to be, Goku's face black and charred and his clothes torn to pieces "I uh.. guess you don't feel like training today eh Vegeta?' As Vegeta tried not to laugh he let out a big laugh and teased Goku.  
  
"Well I guess I'm going to go fishing see ya Vegeta, and try not to blast everyone that knocks on your door eh? "Duly noted Kakarat" as Vegeta chuckled. As Vegeta went back to the bedroom, to his surprise Bulma was gone, and a letter was waiting for him by the dresser.  
  
 Dear Vegeta… 


End file.
